


Ghosts experience with weird time magic: the movie: the video game

by teathsalesman



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teathsalesman/pseuds/teathsalesman
Summary: Time is a strange thing. Ghost goes back but his body goes forward. Or he ages and goes back? I'll be honest I don't know. But he isn't good with the ladies that's for sure.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Ghost awoke at the bottom of kings pass. They didn't know how they got there but it looked like they'd been out a while. They didn't think it matter as they tried to charge the crystal heart to make his way back to dirt mouth. As he prepared for the blast that would take him through the cave but instead he just sat there. He glanced down at his cloak and was surprised. He was taller! The moment of celebration was short lived as he realized that all his geo was gone. The more he looks the more he realized most of his stuff was gone or weakened in some way. the pure nail was back to its full and almost useless state. His monarch wings and crystal heart were both gone along with the mantis claw and tear. He internally sighed as he stood a made his way back to dirt mouth. The trek was only made a little easier by his new height as he had to squeeze through some parts. Once he got to dirtmouth he surprised himself by rasping out "What....happen?" Elderbug looked up a little shocked as he noticed the new wanderer before speaking. " Oh a new adventurer looking for something in the ruins. Well i wont stop you. The well is over there" Ghost looked over at the well and tried to use his voice again. "What happen?" Elderbug looked back confused. " Are you talking about the town? After the fall of hollownest its been mostly deserted. We had a few residents who have gone into the well and haven't come back. Ghost finally realized what was happening. Something went wrong when fighting the radiance. Whatever the desperate last attack she had used had somehow sent him back. But why had he grown? He wasn't sure he said goodbye to elder bug. (Thats another thing that ghost would have to bet used to. a voice!) As he descended into the ruins.


	2. The second one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second one but this time its in the summary. I should clarify that ghost inst TRYING to flirt he just accidentally is. i'm going to make it more wholesome than creepy hopefully

The fist thing ghost did once he got into the crossroads was head to the black egg temple. He knew his sibling was in there and he knew that his sibling was in pain. He had taken his place last time but this time he was going to save the Hollow Knight. First he just had to figure out how. As he entered the temple he saw quirrel. The pill bug was looking at the temple and ghost realized how tall he really was. Where as quirrel used to be a good deal taller than ghost but now quirrel was hardly up to his torso. Ghost decided to try and use his new found voice to finally talk to his friend....kinda friend. He didn't really interact with quirrel out side of hearing him talk sometimes. And the fight with uumuu the jellyfish protecting the archives. But that was all. As he thought he slowly started to realize the the other bug was talking. " And why does the mask i carry look like the one on the door? And how did it get in here? Was the temple built around it or was the egg built in here?" Ah the pill bug was going on with his rant about hallownest and its strange happenings. He sighed internal before putting his hand on the temple in silent apology before turning and walking toward the false knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill try to be consistent but im dumb and bad so ha ha

**Author's Note:**

> Well hoped that was good. Comment if you want. I don't mind or care.


End file.
